I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Level 3
Summary: Ranma holds Akane in his arms and tells himself how much he never wants to be without hersong-fic, no plot, one-shot


Don't Wanna Miss A Thing  
  
Songfic - aerosmith - don't wanna miss a thing ~ song lyrics ~ Beta tester - Chelsea - watercolor63  
  
The early morning sunlight filtered through the shades in Akane's room, she slept peacefully, wrapped up in Ranma's arms. Ranma was wide-awake, he had been up all night watching her. As his fingers ran through her hair she rolled over in his arms and held him closer, still somewhere in dreamland.  
  
~ I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. ~  
  
Ranma bent down to her hear and whispered, "I love you." Akane smiled in her sleep and mumbled a return.  
  
~ Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. ~  
  
Akane unconsciously cuddled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Her breath was hot against his neck and he relaxed completely in her hold.  
  
~ I could spend my life in this sweet surrender; I could stay lost in this moment forever. ~  
  
Ranma realized that this was the only person he ever wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the woman he would marry, the woman he loved.  
  
~ Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. ~  
  
Ranma watched her every action. How her eyes fluttered when he touched her, but never opened. How her chest would rise and fall while she was breathing. Even the unconscious movements she made, even how the wind from the partly open window levitated her hair slightly then brought it back down to rest on her pillow. He didn't want to miss a second of it. And he missed it when she wasn't around; he knew he would have to leave her side soon and return to his own room before anyone noticed he was gone all night. He sighed and kissed her cheek.  
  
~ I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep. 'cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing. ~  
  
He recalled all the dreams he had ever had before last night, but it was so much better then his dreams. The way she held him, the way she kissed him, it was better then any dream.  
  
~ 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing. ~  
  
Ranma moved slightly and felt for the first time how her legs were intertwined with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck and listened to her heartbeat.  
  
~ Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating, ~  
  
"Ranma." Akane whispered in her sleep. Ranma raised his head to look at her and wondered if she was dreaming about him, this made his heart flutter and when she smiled again he thought he couldn't be any happier.  
  
~ and I wondering what your dreaming, wondering if it's me your seeing, ~  
  
The pigtailed boy leaned up and kissed each on her eyelids the returned to his resting place against her pulse.  
  
~ and then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together. I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever. I don't want to close my eyes; I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I miss you baby, and if don't want to miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby, and i don't want to miss a thing. ~  
  
Akane's eyes opened slowly, she looked to see Ranma curled up into her, asleep. After remembering last nights events she stroked his hair and kissed his temple, "I love you." She softly whispered and held him close to her.  
  
~ And I don't want to miss one smile. And I don't want to miss one kiss. I just want to be with you right here with you, just like this. And I just want to hold you close and feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment, for all of the rest of time ~  
  
Even though he was asleep he dreamed of Akane holding him and he heard a voice in the back of his mind that told him that he would spend many more mornings with her, like this.  
  
~ I don't want to close my eyes; I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I miss you baby, and if don't want to miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby, and i don't want to miss a thing. ~ 


End file.
